Version-Up Part - Ultimate Arm
The Ultimate Arm (Japanese: アルティメットアーム, Arutimettoāmu) is the sixth Version-Up Part, being Drive=Garuburn's third following the Canon Arm and Blast Arm. It was released exclusively in the Garuburn Ultimate DX Set on July 20, 2013 in Japan. Overview The Ultimate Arm combines traits from the Canon Arm and Blast Arm to accommodate Power, Rapid-Fire and Control. The Version-Up Part itself consists of the actual Ultimate Arm and Ultimate Mail, designed specifically for Drive=Garuburn. The Ultimate Arm pieces were designed with the Canon Arm in mind, judging by how both share the elongated and curved grip-like pieces. These pieces are a semi-clear yellow and are where the golden Emblems, rings and Stabilizers attach to. The Emblems resemble long daggers and feature a different stylized depiction of the Vermilion Bird of the West than the Garuburn Emblems - the bird is now sleeker and in flight, with its wings becoming flames. As for the rings, they latch onto pieces near the fists on the arms. They stay there during Power Mode and Control Mode but attach to the B-Daman's Trigger during Rapid-Fire Mode and Perfect Mode as a Trigger pad similar to Mach's Trigger. The Stabilizers however, are in gold and intended for use via Control Mode and Ultimate Mode. Another Trigger pad, for Power Mode and Control Mode, is made of two pieces resembling Steer's Targeting Fins. The Ultimate Mail includes pieces for the Garuburn Head and Garuburn Leg. For the Garuburn Head, the "horn and wing pieces" are removed and replaced with a semi-clear yellow helmet alongside longer and spikier wing attachments in gold. The Garuburn Leg's Grip Claws are relocated to the back whilst new, longer ones also gold are used for improved stabilization. Power Mode During Power Mode, the Ultimate Arm's grip-like extensions fold down with its Emblems rotated slightly so they correspond with the fists' placement. The wing-like pieces also go on the Trigger. Now one can push down on these Emblems to give the Core and Emblem Charge and use the winged Trigger pad for additional Power. They can also fit their fingers into the assorted rings for a firmer hold. Rapid-Fire Mode In Rapid-Fire Mode, the winged Trigger pad is exchanged with placement and usage with the two rings. These connect at the back and retain the secured piece. As a result, the ring creates a hole like on the Mach Core for improved Rapid-Fire speed, also thanks to the Ultimate Arm's Grips. Control Mode At Control Mode, the wing-like Trigger pad returns and the two Stabilizer units flip down to make the B-Daman more stable. Despite how flimsy and thin they are, the Stabilizers are actually very effective. The Trigger pad's design lets one push to control the balance and how straight the Trigger fires. Perfect Mode Finally, for Perfect Mode, it combines all the best traits of the aforementioned Modes for the "greatest" performance as its name suggests. For Power, the Emblems are placed down ready to push on the Core as the Drive Core is swapped for the superior Spike Core. For Rapid-Fire, the ring Trigger pad attaches for better Rapid-Fire flow. Lastly for Control, the Stabilizers are in usage for Stabilization and ultimately, the best Mode for all three Types. Gallery Toyline UltimateArmParts.jpg|The Ultimate Arm parts. UltimateMail.jpg|The Ultimate Mail. UltimateDrive=GaruburnCloseUp.jpg|Ultimate Drive=Garuburn close-up. UltimateDrive=GaruburnPowerMode1.jpg|Normal Mode. UltimateDrive=GaruburnPowerMode2.jpg|Power Mode. UltimateDrive=GaruburnPowerMode4.jpg UltimateDrive=GaruburnPowerMode3.jpg UltimateDrive=GaruburnRapid-FireMode1.jpg|Rapid-Fire Mode. UltimateDrive=GaruburnRapid-FireMode2.jpg UltimateDrive=GaruburnControlMode.jpg|Control Mode. Perfect mode.jpg|Perfect mode UltimateDrive=GaruburnPerfectMode.jpg|Perfect Mode close-up. Anime UltimateArmor.png|The Ultimate Armor. UltimateDrive=Garuburn1_.png|Ultimate Drive=Garuburn complete. UltimateDrive=GaruburnPowerMode.png|Power Mode. UltimateDrive=GaruburnRapid-FireMode.png|Rapid-Fire Mode. UltimateDrive=Garuburn.png|Drive Core. UltimateSpike=Garuburn.png|Spike Core. UltimateDrive=GaruburnUltimateMode1.png|Perfect Mode rear view. UltimateDrive=GaruburnUltimateMode2.png|Trigger extension for Perfect Mode. UltimateDrive=GaruburnUltimateMode3.png|Perfect Mode. Category:Version-Up Parts Category:Emblem Charge System